Number One
by shayne malfoy
Summary: Usagi saw Mamoru cheating on her. Where else should she go to? To her childhood best friend Ran ofcourse. WKSM. Completed...
1. Number One

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Weib Kruez. This is an Usagi/Aya (Ran) fan fiction. The song is Number One by Skye Sweetnam. There is no Sailor Moon or Senshis. They are just normal people but the characters forom Weib Kreuz are exactly like from the series.

**Number One**

By shaynemalfoy

**I saw my boyfriend hanging with this girl that I hate  
He didn't have to tell why last night he was late  
I can't believe what you tell me   
Your lies have come undone  
Now I'm living on the road looking out for number one  
**

Usagi was walking home from school. She didn't have any detention today and now she was on her way to the Crown Arcade when she suddenly stopped.

'That can't be right. This isn't happening…' Usagi thought. She was in front of her favorite café. Her boyfriend Mamoru took her there in their first date.

She looked in through the window of the café, and there she saw her beloved Mamo-chan. Kissing Berly. One of his schoolmates. Then she remembered last night. Her Mamo-chan promised to tutor her on her on coming finals.

He was late, he said he had to finish some school stuff. She detected a girl's perfume on his shirt and a few lipstick smudge marks. He said that it was a group study and that one of his female classmates fell from a ladder in the library and that he caught her. That's why he had the mark.

'School Stuff my ass…' She thought as she marched inside the café while fingering the promise ring he gave her.

The two still haven't seen her. She walked up to them, their regular waiter saw her coming… his eyes pleading that she doesn't do anything stupid. Usagi smiled to him reassuringly.

When she was right behind him. She tapped him. Obviously annoyed, Mamoru turned around to face the intruder. When he saw who it was, his face paled. It was his girlfriend.

Usagi smiled coldly to him and Berly. Then suddenly, Mamoru stood up trying to explain but Usagi wouldn't hear any of it.

Usagi kneed him where it would hurt the most and punched him square in the face while he was going down to his knees.

The she took off the promise ring and placed it calmly in the table, in front of Mamoru and said, "Mamoru Chiba… we are through. I never want to see your face again. Goodbye."

With that said, she left and went straight to a place where she knew she was safe. To a flower shop who employed the only man her father would ever acknowledge. The only man her father will ever approve of.

**  
I took a ride to the city  
had to get out of this place  
I just can't say I'm pretty  
When the tears fall down my face**

She took a bus ride to the shop, silently crying. Thinking that it must be her fault why he cheated on her. Then it rained. When she got off the bus, she walked towards the flower shop. To her childhood best friend. He and his sister was her best friends, but they moved and years later he changed when their parents died and his sister was comatosed.

**  
I used to think it was over  
But its only just begun  
Now I'm living on the road looking out for number one  
**

Then when she reached the shop, she opened the door, a familiar voice greeted her.

"If your not buying anything… get out." He redhead said. He had his back turned away from her.

"Ran?" Usagi said silently. The four occupants of the shop froze. No one knew that name besides them and the comatosed girl in the hospital.

Ran turned around and saw blonde hair in odangoes, and the bluest eyes he could never forget.

"Usagi? He asked. She looked at him with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Ran," she said brokenly as she ran towards him.

Ran opened up his arms and took the girl in his comforting embrace. No words were needed. He let her cry on him and comforted her which surprised his three companions.

**  
One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
I used to ride on a Greyhound stashed away on a train  
**

Mamoru saw Usagi's image in almost everywhere he went. He remembered the good times he spend with her. He knew he was stupid. He just hoped that he can still fix his mistake.

**But I take for the subway  
That's were the goods are in the rain  
I wanna follow the rivers to an island in the sun  
Now I'm living on the road looking out for number one  
**

Two years have passed, Usagi found out about Kritiker. And was now a member of the team. She finished school and was in the Dean's list of top students.

In that two years Aya, Ran's sister woke up after being taken hostake but the enemy team. Ran, Aya and Usagi; who is now very close to Ran; decided to go to London.

**  
One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one **

Usagi stayed with the two and can't help but fall for Ran. One night she told him her feelings and he surprised her when he said that he felt the same.

They kissed, which accidentally was seen by Aya. She teased the two and said the it was about time that the two admitted their feeling for each other.

Usagi and Ran began the Cosmos International. Five years later, they all decided to return to Tokyo. They were meet by their friends and families at the airport.

**  
Late at night trying to fight  
I just might figure out him  
Right now I'm feeling fine  
I'm better off without him ya! **

One day, Mamoru was reading the news paper and he suddenly saw an article that shocked him. It said; "CEOs of Cosmos International to be married."

He read the article and found out that on of the CEOs of Cosmos International is his ex-girlfriend Usagi. He kept on reading. And he saw that they will be airing an interview with the soon-to-be-married couple later that evening.

**  
One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one **

**That night, he tuned in the program. Later when Usagi and Ran was being interviewed. The host of the show suddenly asked. "After all this time, how did the two of you came together."**

Usagi answered. "One day I was going home early from school and I saw my boyfriend kissing another girl. It crushed me. I loved him. The first person that came into my mind was Ran. I then went to where he worked.

My eyes was puffy and I was wet, since I walked in the rain. I cried to him and he comforted me. Later on he moved to London with his sister and they took me with them. My parents trusted him so they let me go."

Usagi looked then at Ran lovingly which delivered a pang to Mamoru's heart. "He was there when I needed him. He never left me. I knew I liked him when we were younger and I guess it was only natural that I would fall for him again.

He never made me cry. He made me happy. And now we are very much in love. I guess I should really thank my ex-boyfriend. If he didn't break my heart, I wouldn't be here with Ran so… Chiba-san, thank you. I owe you one." She continued smiling.

Mamoru looked at Usagi beautiful face sadly knowing he messed up royally. The lost the girl who would have been his everything and it was all his fault.

**  
I know that on day you'll see me  
I'll haunt you when your dreaming   
One day you'll say I was the one  
I'm number one**

The End.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading this fic of mine, hope you all like it.


	2. Fairy Tales

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Weib Kruez. This is an Usagi/Aya (Ran) fan fiction. The song is Fairy Tales by Jojo. This is a sequel to Number One(or rather the in-between of the said fanfic). There is no Sailor Moon or Senshis. They are just normal people but the characters forom Weib Kreuz are exactly like from the series.

**"Fairy Tales"**  
by shaynemalfoy

**You know the story, You read the books  
Boy meets girl, Then they fall forever in love  
But I know better, So here goes a tale  
Of the realest of the real , Listen …  
**

It has been a few days after Usagi caught Mamoru, now she is here in Ran's room, wearing his t-shirt which is obviously too large for her, sitting on his bed and looking out the window.

It's raining, much like that faithful day which brought her and Ran back together after these many past years.

**Now once upon a time in a small world , It was everything that I dreamed of  
He was my gem and I was his pearl , Nothing could come between us  
A prince charming to call my own , Until the day that he broke my heart  
And left me wonderin all alone , Pickin' my mind and soul apart  
**

She can't believe that he did this to her.

However, the strange thing was that she wasn't really hurt by the thought of them breaking up.

She got hurt more by the mere thought that he betrayed her.

Maybe I didn't love him as much as I thought I did, Usagi thought.

She was hurt, but she is also very thankful. This chance gave her the courage to approach Ran.

A feat that she has been trying to accomplish since she accidentally saw him here a few months back.

When she came in, she didn't expect him to hug and comfort her.

She thought that he will send her out, but she was wrong.

**Used to believe in love (I used to believe in love) , Used to believe in fairy tales (In fairy tales)  
Since my heart's been crushed (It's been crushed) , I don't believe in much, I need help (No no no no no)   
Don't know which way to turn , Figure it out for myself  
I've just started to learn (La da da dee, oh) , There's no such thing as fairy tales  
**

FLASHBACK

She took a bus ride to the shop, silently crying.

Thinking that it must be her fault why he cheated on her.

Then it rained. When she got off the bus, she walked towards the flower shop.

To her childhood best friend. He and his sister was her best friends, but they moved and years later he changed when their parents died and his sister was comatosed.

Then when she reached the shop, she opened the door, a familiar voice greeted her.

"If your not buying anything… get out." He redhead said. He had his back turned away from her.

"Ran?" Usagi said silently.

The four occupants of the shop froze.

No one knew that name besides them and the comatosed girl in the hospital.

Ran turned around and saw blonde hair in odangoes, and the bluest eyes he could never forget.

"Usagi? He asked. She looked at him with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Ran," she said brokenly as she ran towards him.

Ran opened up his arms and took the girl in his comforting embrace.

No words were needed.

He let her cry on him and comforted her which surprised his three companions.

END FLASHBACK

**Is a good story supposed to end , Unhappily ever after  
Just as wonderful as it begins , And carry on for a few chapters  
Baby how come each time I open up , I can't seem to get past page one  
I guess it's time for me to close up , And go back on the shelf because I'm done  
**

She smiled.

He really haven't change. Well, to her at least.

He was cold towards other people, but warm to her.

She thought that maybe it was because they were childhood friends.

**Used to believe in love (I used to believe in love) , Used to believe in fairy tales (In fairy tales)  
Since my heart's been crushed (Since my heart's been crushed) , I don't believe in much, I need help   
Don't know which way to turn (I don't know which way to turn) , Figure it out for myself  
I've just started to learn (La da da dee oh) , There's no such thing as fairy tales  
**

She looked back.

Ran was her first crush. First love even.

It made her think. Would it be different if he became her boyfriend?

She knew that he liked her when they were younger.

She knew that he would never hurt her.

Usagi thought that it was wishful thinking.

He must have a girlfriend by now, she sighed.

**  
Twinkle twinkle little star , Why do my dreams seem so far (Why they seem so far)  
Up above the world so high , Won't somebody tell me why (Can you help me)  
Can you help me out , Can you tell me what love is all about  
Cause I never known it for myself (Don't believe in fairy tales) , That's why I don't believe in fairy tales no more  
**

Usagi in her musing, didn't know that Ran has entered the room.

He was looking at her with such intensity.

He was trying to draw her in his mind, not wanting to miss any detail of her.

She changed from the scrawny girl he loved.

Yes… loved. He loved her since they were children.

He loved her even when they moved away. He knew she loved him back.

But they were kids back then.

Loved her even with everything that happened in his life and it broke his heart when alter all these years, they find each other again, only to see her breaking.

Her heart torned and almost on the verge of never believing in true love ever again.

He made a silent vow…

He'd never let her go again.

He'd never leave her.

He will give her the love that she deserves.

They aren't kids anymore.

He will never lose her again.

He will show her just how much she means to him.

**  
Used to believe in love (No more) , Used to believe in fairy tales**

**(I used to believe, I used to believe, I used to believe)  
Since my heart's been crushed , I don't believe in much, I need help (I don't believe in much)  
Don't know which way to turn , Figure it out for myself (Oh no no no no no)  
I've just started to learn (Just started to learn) , There's no such thing as fairy tales (There's no such thing as fairy tales)  
**

Usagi turned around when she heard footsteps.

She was startled when she saw Ran standing over her.

She smiled at him as he sat beside her.

She leaned her head and placed it him his shoulder.

Instantly being comforted by his presence.

She was starting to feel the way she felt when she was younger.

Maybe she still loves Ran…

Maybe that's the reason why she wasn't really ready to curse out love.

How she wished that he loved her back.

**  
Used to believe in love , Used to believe fairy tales (La da da da)  
Since my heart's been crushed , I don't believe in much, I need help  
Don't know which way to turn (I don't know which way) , Figure it out for myself  
I've just started to learn , There's no such thing as fairy tales**

Ran and Usagi just sat there watching the rain drip in the window.

He the took Usagi's smaller hands in his.

Usagi looked at him in confusion.

In his eyes she saw love. In hers, he saw the same look as his eyes got.

They smiled in silent understanding.

They returned back to their previous position looking out the window.

They don't need to rush things.

They know what each other feel towards the other.

They sat there contently as they stayed in each other's arms.

They are finally given the chance to start over again with each other.

They will make this work and they know that what ever the out come of this relationship would be… they will never regret it.

The End.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you very much. The continuation of this will be out next week. Please look out for "Weak…" 


End file.
